


Grocery Shopping

by Eileeleedon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Grocery Shopping, Grocery Store, Modern AU, Parent AU, socks and sandals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eileeleedon/pseuds/Eileeleedon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going to the grocery store is never easy. Well, at least not for Levi Ackerman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grocery Shopping

    Levi was in deep shit.

    It had been a calm, spring morning when Levi decided to get some shopping done. He had just finished making breakfast when he realized he was almost out of syrup, as well as a few other things. Thankfully, he had enough for Eren, his adopted five year old son’s, pancakes, otherwise they would have wound up on the floor.

    Once Eren had his finished eating, Levi got him dressed in shorts and a t-shirt and headed out. Eren instead on wearing his winter boots, despite all the snow having melted. They were loud and annoying, but Levi knew better than to argue. If Eren wanted something, he would scream his head off until he got it. So Levi just helped him in get into his boots and they were off.

    The five minute walk to the grocery store had been pretty uneventful, Eren only ran ahead of Levi a couple of times, and everything was going smoothly. Of course it wouldn’t last. Once inside the store, Levi instructs Eren to grab a basket, which he did happily. After Eren toddled back and handed the basket to Levi, who took Eren hand and started walking down the aisle.

    It was one second. Just one. Levi had let go of Eren’s hand to inspect an apple, and the minute he turned back, Eren was gone. Levi was in deep shit.

    “Eren?” Levi called. No response. He looked up and down the aisle to try and see if he could spot his little brat, but no luck. Where the hell could he have gone?

    Levi checked the nearby aisles, as well as everywhere there was something that could possibly distract Eren, which was sadly, everything. Eren wasn’t near the gumball machine near the front of the store, nor near the toys by the checkout. He wasn’t in the candy aisle, nor by the freezers staring at ice cream. After about ten minutes, Levi felt himself starting to panic.

    “Okay, Levi. Calm down,” he told himself. Eren may be easily distracted, but the minute that Eren realized Levi wasn’t there, he would start crying at the top of his lungs. Levi just needed to wait for another minute or two. The obnoxious noise would come any in second. Except it didn't.

    Levi panicked.

    “Eren? Eren, where the hell are you?!” Levi yelled running down aisle, after aisle. He was in such a frantic rush, Levi didn’t notice the person standing in the middle of the aisle, inspecting a box of macaroni and cheese and bumped into him, causing them both to fall backwards. The man, catching himself and straightening up, and Levi, flat on his ass.

    “Sorry about that,” the man said, extending a hand. He was tall, about 6’1, with neat blond hair, styled into an undercut.

    “No, it’s my fault,” Levi said, standing up, not taking the man’s hand. Levi didn’t like getting help. Especially not from a man who wore _flannel_.

    “You seem to be in a rush,” the man said.

    “Yeah, I’m looking for my kid,” Levi says.

    “Your kid..?” the man asked. He stopped for a moment before saying, “His name wouldn’t happen to be Eren, would it?”

    “Yes! It is! Holy shit, have you seen him?!” Levi asked, nearly yelling.

    The man smiled. “Yeah, I have.” He turned around and called out, “Hey, Armin! Come on back!”

    At the end of the aisle, a young boy peeked out. He was almost a carbon copy of the man in front of Levi. He looked back and made a ‘come here’ motion with his arm. The boy walks into the isle, followed by Eren.

    “Papa!” Eren shouted, when he saw his dad. He rushed up to Levi and hugged his leg.

    “Shit, Eren,” Levi said, bending down to hug him. “You scared the fuck out of me.”

    “Sorry, Papa,” Eren said, guiltily. “I saw Armin and wanted to say hi!”

    “Armin is my son,” the man said. Levi had totally forgotten about him, too focused on his kid. “I asked where his parents were but he said he didn’t know.”

    “I was right there!” Levi protested.

    “I forgot,” Eren said.

    Of course he did.

    “Anyway, I decided it might be best if I had Armin help Eren find you. We're here a lot, so Armin know his way around pretty well,” the man explained.

    “Well, thanks for helping this little brat out,” Levi said, picking Eren up. Eren immediately started kicking his legs in protests, prompting Levi to set him back down, while grumbling under his breath.

    “No problem,” the man said, extending his hand. “I’m Erwin by the way.”

    “Levi,” Levi said, accepting the hand shake. He then turned to Eren. “Eren, how many times have I told you not to run off on your own?!”

    “I’m sorry, Papa! But he looked weird and I wanted to say hi,” Eren said, pointing at Erwin.

    “Eren!” Levi said, lightly smacking the upside of Eren’s head. “That’s rude!”

    “But he dresses funny!” Eren protested.

    “No, he doesn-” Levi paused, looking back at Erwin.

    He was wearing flannel, and blue flannel for that matter, shorts, despite said flannel having long sleeves, and sandals. But not just sandals. _Socks_ and sandals.

    “Okay, you’re right he does.”


End file.
